Commander of chaos
by Megamans21
Summary: Percy is betrayed PERCABETH
1. Betrayal

**Hi I'm new. if you don't like it dont be a sack of shit**10 years ago(earth years)

Percy pov

Jake Hunter. My half brother. One sack of shit. He turned everything one against me. Dad everyone. I was on my way to my moms. I had just turnt 17(**an **im not doing percy catches annabeth cheating when he was gonna propse and shit) I was walking when I heard a scream. I ran. I saw a dead Paul, a dead baby sister, and my mom had a knife in her chest . Cops had been their when one saw me"hey kid you know these poor people"he asked. "Thats my mom step dad and sister I said with tears". "I'm sorry kid"he said sincerely

* * *

I was at camp. Annabeth was on a quest. Then I was getting harrased. Stoll brother threw smoke bombs at me, Thaila said"I hate you Percy" Now i was confused. Then some sack shit brother Jake came. Then dad. He said he disown me, and jake was his favorite. Then he saw me. I lost."Oh you gotta be shiting me, First my fuckin mom dies, my friends hate me, a dick bag as a brother, Fuck you.

Then posiden said "Percy I'm sorry"he said. Fuck you jake I said. Posiden was there and Zeus, He said how dare you disrespect me and my brother. he bellowed, Fuck both of you. I gave dad riptide. I grabed an new sword amd ran into nico, he said for me to fuck off, I gave him the middle finger, and i put my sword on my back.

* * *

**1 year**

I brung in multiple demigods in to camp half blood unoticed. Annabeth never saw me, I kept an eye on her. I saw my sack of shit dick stick brother hitting on her, she just kicked his ass. I would see her at the beach, crying looking at a picture of me, she kept saying my name

* * *

** ok so if you don't like fuck off bro. im not going to do the I'll update later. if i update i do**


	2. what annabeth thinks

**hey guys I'm back. hope you enjoy. im new at writing so dont judge.****percy: mhmm****me: yea. murmur it up dbag****any way enjoy**

* * *

Annabeth

Its been a year. everyone treats Jake as a hero but not me. Hes arragont. Cocky. Selfish. I miss my seaweed brain. He has been gone for a long time.

_1000 years lator ( an the sponge bob time skip voice)_

Percy hasn't came back. I hate being immortal because I'm dead with out him. Every one of course regrets it. They were talking and is said, murmur it up dbags, you got rid of the greatest hero for some dipshit with Percy's sword. I lost the love of my life.

But yeah years have passed. Take care of this girl i fouund 5 years ago. Her name is Sally. She reminds me of Percy's Mom. thats why I named her that. I adopted her. She's loves using a sword to train. She loves water. Shes a Finding dory fan. Jake Hunter, the guy that makes Hercules have a small ego compared to himself, made my seaweed brain dissapear.

Every night I pray to anyone above the gods that percy is out there.

* * *

**So I updated. Still bad writting but fuck it. **


	3. Introduction

**Okay i update at random times. So don't expect me to be "sorry I haven't updated in so long blah blah blah". Anyway ill continue cuz i want to.**

* * *

Percy pov.

1000 years later

After 1000 chaos is sending me back to earth

_flashback__Percy chaos called. Sir? You have a mission to do. Since your hair is short, and your face has scars and you look more tan(kinda like bardock from dragon Ball super) it is time for you to go to earth. Your name is Snipe for now. Don't reval your self__Till i say so he tod me, Yes sir, I said. _

* * *

So now I have to go to see them damn fuckers know as gods. The shit stick known as Posiden who hates me. The made jake immortal, but if not I'll be happy.

I hope he didn't get annabeth

* * *

Throne room, No ones pov

Where is Percy Jackson Posiden asked, annabeth said, you disowned him dipshit. I know he said, Jake said,.Why meed him when you have me, All of a sudden

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

WHO DARE INTERPRET US GO-

Shut it dipass. Were chaoses people. Geez

* * *

**You must be wondering, "why short chapters"? well you type a long ass chapter on a cell phone and soon I'm doing gods read the lighting theif with past hero's and my ass is taking forever to get it done so suck it bitch. Also chaos has super Saiyans on his army that are with Percy. I did it cuz i feel like it So as they say in Canada. Peace-oot**


	4. hi

**To the d bags reading this, im discontinued it. Fuck you if you are a pussy about this shit**


End file.
